


Sleepless In Seattle

by FrickingKaos



Series: AC Forum Challenges [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, POV First Person, Tour Bus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Howie is having trouble sleeping and reads a interesting fanfiction. He and Nick discuss it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction referenced is Song For The Undead by Rose and RokOfAges75 on Absolute Chaos. The challenge was called This Is Howie Do It.

Touring had been wearing down on me lately to the point where I couldn't sleep. I was roaming around on twitter and randomly looking at my fans pages on there when I noticed that they kept posting links to a website one night when we were stopped in Seattle....I can't recall the name, but it had the word Chaos in it. I had nothing better to do after the show so I typed in the URL and behold, it was a website with stories about me.....well, not just me but about me and the other guys. Thinking that it was some elaborate prank that Nick set up, (you know how he can be, the fucker loves to pull that crap on me) I browsed the website. I wonder how these girls have so much free time that they can just sit and write about people they have never met. It scares me sometimes, honestly. I'm lucky that I don't have crazy fans like Nicky does....he has enough stuff to deal with. One story caught my attention....Song For The Undead. I was hooked after the first few chapters....it was like reading and watching it play in front do you, these people are so talented. I wonder if any of our fans have thought of making a movie out of one of these stories. It was a long one but I managed to stay up all night reading it. The next morning I was beyond tired....no wonder our fans always call me sleepy.

"D....you're spacing out again...you're worse than me." Nick said as he hit my arm. Sometimes I would like to see him get bit by one of those zombies in the story I had read....it would be funny to see. I stared hard at him and laughed.  
"Whoa, dude. What's so funny?" he asked.

"I stayed up all night reading....I didn't get any sleep." I told him excitedly.

"What were you reading, porn?" he smirked.

"Not on your blonde life." I said, glaring at him. It was only the one time when Nicky caught me with the porno magazines. Hey, I was alone and missing my wife....I had to entertain myself.

"Okay, so what could you possibly be reading that it took you all damn night?" Nick asked, interested as we walked to the car.

"I was on this website where people write stories about us." I explained, hoping he wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Oh, a fan fiction website. I have seen those." he replied. I raised an eyebrow at him and coughed.

"You have?"

"Sure, when I am bored. So which one were you looking at?" he said in a nonchalant manner.

"It was a story about zombies....and we were the last few survivors." I gushed.

"Oh awesome! Did we kill them or something? Was I in that one?" Nick started to ask a million questions at once. Why did he think everything revolved around him?

"Yes you were...Leighanne was in it too. She became one of the zombies." I told him. That part had me freaking out....I described it and Nick just stood there with his eyes wide.

"Whoa. I suppose that is cool. A zombie Leighanne.....well she kind of reminds me of one anyways. So what happened to me?" he asked, interested now that I had his attention. Yawning again, I wracked my brain. I had been a bit annoyed by the fact that my character was an snobby asshole and that I was a hemophiliac. Why is it that when I am in a story all I do is wink or sleep or curse in Spanish? How come I never get to do anything fun like rip Nick's head off and play basketball with it? Wow, that sounds kind of fun. Maybe I should write one of those fanfic things.

"Uh....hello....D? What about me?" Nick asked, bouncing like he did when he was 13.

"Hmmmm....well, I don't remember actually. We should get to this meeting...don't want to be late." I said hurriedly, rushing to the car.

"Wait, I wanna know what else happens?" Nick begged.

"You're gonna have to read it, Nick." I said sneakily. There was no way I was going to continue this discussion....if he told the other guys I read a fanfic they wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Although I was planning on reading it again when I got to my computer. I just want to find a story where I exist! Is it that hard to ask?

"Howieeee......come on....tell me more about the zombies!" he was begging as I got into the car. It was gonna be a long ride and I wished a zombie would come along and eat what little brain he had.


End file.
